wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggly Big Show
"The Wiggly Big Show" is a live Wiggles concert. This video is recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre in December 7th 1998 but released in 1999. This video won the 1999 Aria Award for Best Children's video. Song List #Office Beaples Dance #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? #Rock-A-Bye Your Bear #The Monkey Dance #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Tap Wags/Magic Club Music Mix #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Quack Quack (Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship) #Bucket Of Dew / Paddy Condon From Cobar #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Hot Potato #Do the Wiggle Groove #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Wiggly Medley #Wiggly Christmas Medley #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (reprise) Plot The Wiggles invite you to visit their website www.thewiggles.com.au and also to thank their sponsor at OzEmail Internet. The Wiggles introduce themselves. They're waiting for Officer Beaples. Everyone else is getting ready for the show. Captain Feathersword is with the mascots and the Waggettes. The Waggettes tickle him. Murray says let's wait for Officer Beaples' whistle. She blows the whistle and it's time for the Wiggly Big Show. * Song 1: Officer Beaples' Dance Captain says the show is getting started as Wags holds him with a wheelbarrow posture. Officer Beaples and three other officer dancers finish their dance and salute. The title appears for the video. Opening: A few letters "The Wiggles" spin of the other side, the blue "The", the purple "Wiggly", the red "BIG" and the yellow "Show". * Song 2: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car The Wiggles are driving in Wiggles World and then they appear at the concert, driving up the ramp to the stage. The officers bring out some traffic lights. The Wiggles get out of the car and introduce themselves. Anthony says why don't we sing some songs together? He asks Greg to move the car. Greg tries to start the car but it didn't work. Greg tries again. Oh no (Oh What?) It won't start. No toot toot chugga chugga. The Wiggles push the car to the back of the stage. Anthony falls over a few times while trying to push the car. Jeff says we'll have to walk everywhere. Murray say that's okay, and tells everyone that when you walk it's good to stop at the light, and look both ways. * Song 3: Look Both Ways The Wiggles do this dance with the officers. The little officers (Anthony calls them Little Beaples) leave. Anthony says the traffic lights are being moved away, so they can do the next dance. Anthony asks the audience if they can point their fingers and do the twist. Greg asks the audience if they can stand on one foot and shake their hands. That's great. Here's the song. * Song 4: Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? Jeff plays keyboard and Murray plays guitar. * Song 5: Rock-A-Bye Your Bear Jeff has fallen asleep! Let's wake him up. Greg says they'll count and do the wiggle fingers at the same time. 1, 2, 3, (wiggle fingers) Wake Up Jeff! Jeff wakes up and is flailing his arms around. They ask him what he's doing. Jeff says he dreamt he was a monkey and was doing a monkey dance. Greg replies that's a great idea, let's do a monkey dance. * Song 6: The Monkey Dance Captain Feathersword is backstage. He's got his pirate hat, pirate coat, and feathersword. One of the Waggettes arrives and takes Captain's feathersword. He tries to grab it but the Waggette moves it up and down out of the way a few times. Captain chases the Waggette around the room. Anthony wants to talk about the animals. He wants to know if you know their animal friends, like Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, and Dorothy the Dinosaur? Greg asks if you know the friendly pirate, Captain Feathersword? Murray asks what we can do to get them onstage. They can use music. Let's play our magical violins and bring them out. They all pretend to play violin as the music starts. * Song 7: Silver Bells That Ring in the Night (instrumental) Henry comes out first, then Wags the Dog, then Dorothy the Dinosaur, and then Captain Feathersword. At the end of the song, Captain falls down. They pick him up. Anthony asks Captain if he's brought his hat. Captain affirms. What about his sword? Captain has his sword. What about his magic pirate buttons? Captain says that they're on his coat. Anthony says if he pushes the first pirate button, Captain's voice will change. Captain repeats that, but Anthony pushes his button, and Captain starts talking in a high-pitched voice like a chipmunk. Murray pushes the button and Captain talks normally. He asks what will happen if he pushes the second button, and does just that. Captain starts speaking in a low tone and very slowly. Murray pushes the button and Captain's back to normal. Greg arrives and asks Captain a question. We know the first button makes his voice high and fast; he pushes it and confirms that. After pushing it to undo it, Greg says that then we know the second button makes his voice go low and slow; he pushes and confirms that, and undoes that later. Greg wants to know what does the third button do? As he goes to push it, Captain turns and says no, no, no; it's a very special button. Greg tries again but Captain refuses, saying it's only for a special occasion. Greg tells Captain that it IS a special occasion right now because everyone in the audience is out there and knows about the buttons so far. Greg asks the audience if they'd like to know what the third button does. The audience of course wants to. Captain asks Greg if he's sure it's a special day. Greg says yes, so Captain says okay, he'll do it. Captain pushes the button, and then some confetti from the top of the stage shoots out and sprinkles the audience. Anthony tells the audience to give Captain a big clap as he leaves. Wags arrives. Jeff asks if we can have a dance with Wags. Wags agrees. * Song 8: We're Dancing With Wags the Dog Greg says great dancing, and asks Wags to turn around and see who's at the back of the stage. It's Officer Beaples. She has something for Wags: a dancing stick and tap hat. So that only means one thing; he's going to do a tap dance, right? Wags nods. * Song 9: Tap Wags/Magic Club Music Wags dances around with the hat and stick. Then the Waggettes join him. At one part of the dance, the Waggettes crawl under Wags like a tunnel. Then Wags tries to do the same but can't do it. At the end of the dance, the three Wagettes form a pyramid. Backstage: Jeff is wearing a purple pirate outfit. They're going to do a pirate dance. Jeff points out his pirate hat, shirt, belt, and boots. Are you ready to do a dance with us? Beauty! * Song 10: Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea Captain moves around in a pirate ship while the Wiggles are dancing in pirate outfits. Backstage: Wags is moving around. Anthony asks Captain if he can say Quack, Quack, Quack. Captain does that. Anthony says we can do that too, everybody. Everyone including the audience quacks along. Captain says that's great, how about cock-a-doodle-doo? Everyone follows along: cock-a-doodle-doo! Captain asks what to do now. Greg replies we can now quack quack quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together! * Song 11: Captain Feathersworf Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship (Which is the song Quack Quack) Backstage: Henry the Octopus dances around. Anthony invites everyone to clap along and sing along and hopefully the Irish dancers will come and join us. Anthony and Greg start up the song. * Song 12: Bucket Of Dew / Paddy From Cobar Anthony introduces the dancers by name: Jessie, Reem, Joanna, Kristin, Larissa, and Cassie. They're from the Halloran (Dance) School of Moorebank and Seven Hills, and here's Scott from the Currie School. Big clap for the Irish dancers. Backstage: Dorothy is so happy; she's going to sing the Romp Bomp a Stomp with the Wiggles. Anthony asks Dorothy what dance she'd like to do next. Dorothy says the Romp Bomp a Stomp. Officer Beaples arrives. She and Anthony do some steps to the front of the stage. Then when Officer Beaples blows her whistle, we'll all start dancing. She does just that. * Song 13: Romp Bomp A Stomp Backstage: Captain walks and bumps his leg and toe against a chest on the floor. Captain winces but then waves to the camera. Anthony is getting hungry. Murray says let's sing about food, and have everyone do the actions with us. * Song 14: Hot Potato The Wiggles try to get the Big Red Car started again. Jeff and Murray push the car, while Anthony is in the driver's seat. Greg says that maybe all the singing and dancing is enough to get the Big Red Car started. Let's start the car. Anthony tries to start the car, but nothing happens but a bunch of noises. Anthony tries again, but no luck. Murray thinks we need a mechanic. But where? Let's go get the Wiggly phone book. The Wiggles agree and leave the stage. Captain and Wags arrive and notice the Big Red Car in the middle of the stage. Captain says he'll move it, and climbs, well, falls into the seat, and gets stuck upside down. He calls Wags for help. Backstage: Murray has the Wiggly Pages and calls a really big phone for the mechanic, who responses on a little video screen, giving Murray some ideas. Captain is in the Big Red Car while Wags is watching him from the side. Captain has a great idea; he'll try to fix the Big Red Car himself. Captain asks everyone at the count of 3 to say "Toot, Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car," and hopes that will start it. 1, 2, 3, Toot, Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car. Captain tries to start the car but it doesn't work and some purple smoke is coming out the back. Wags points that out to the Captain, and Captain panics. Wags pushes the car to the back of the stage. * Song 15: Do the Wiggle Groove The Wiggles, mascots, Officer Beaples and the dancers are all out. Henry asks if everyone can move their arms like this. Then they can join him in the next dance. * Song 16: Move Your Arms Like Henry Henry and the dancers leave. Backstage: Murray has some pom-poms for the next dance. Captain arrives with a cartwheel. He wants to dance but everyone's gone. Oh, they've all gone to get pom-poms. Captain says he'll start the dance and then everyone will join him; does that sound like a good idea? * Song 17: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy The Wiggles and dancers come out with pom-poms. The dancers are dressed in similar colored Wiggles uniforms but the girls have black skirts and the guys have long shorts. Backstage: Murray notices Jeff is asleep in his chair. Let's wake him up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Murray compliments Jeff's clothes. Jeff replies the Wiggly tailor made those, and the others have theirs. Murray asks if there's a suit for him, and Jeff affirms. Murray leaves, and Jeff tells now that they've got razzle-dazzle clothes, let's do some razzle-dazzling. Murray wants everyone to stand up and have a dance with your children and the Wiggles. Everyone's dressed up in the Elvis clothes. Dorothy arrives. * Song 18: Wiggly Medley Wiggly Medley consists of the following songs: Dorothy Would You Like to Dance With Me? Fruit Salad (Wags and Henry come out.) Hot Potato Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (Here comes Officer Beaples and Captain Feathersword.) It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword Rock-A-Bye Your Bear Quack Quack Everyone takes a bow. Jeff has fallen asleep. WAKE UP JEFF! Murray says we're almost at the end of the show. Thanks to all the moms and dads, and all the children. It's time to say goodbye to each other. They walk around and wave goodbye. Everyone leaves except for Officer Beaples who introduces each of the mascots who come in and out: Captain Feathersword, then Dorothy the Dinosaur, then Wags the Dog, then Henry the Octopus. Officer Beaples goes to the back of the stage and puts her hands to her ears, expecting to hear something. Backstage: Santa Claus is giving a ho-ho-ho. Anthony arrives and is glad to see him. Anthony asks Santa if he can hear that: the clapping, the audience wants another song. Anthony suggests they do some Wiggly Christmas songs. He asks Santa if he could join us. Santa replies, "Jolly good!" Anthony will go get the Wiggles. Santa chuckles and says, "Merry Christmas, everyone!" On stage, Officer Beaples is jumping and running around and waving her arms getting everyone to scream. The Wiggles come back on stage wearing Santa hats. Murray says, "Well, everyone, it's almost the end of the year. Christmas is coming. Hanukkah is coming. We got our Santa hats on. Let's sing some Christmas songs together. * Song 19: Wiggly Christmas Medley Wiggly Christmas Medley consists of the following songs: Have a Very Merry Christmas Unto Us this Holy Night (Mascots come out on this one.) Felice Navidad (Feliz Navidad dancers come out for this one, Officer Beaples comes out on the Drummer Boy part of the song.) Jingle Bells (Reindeer dancers are out for this part.) Henry's Christmas Dance Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus (Santa arrives on this song.) Go Santa Go Santa, the dancers, and mascots all leave. Anthony asks Murray if he's had any luck with the mechanic. Murray replies he talked with him, and he suggested they put on their seat belts on. All the Wiggles get in the car. Anthony explains to Officer Beaples what happened. The Wiggles try one more time to get the Big Red Car started, and it works! * Song 20: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (reprise) The Wiggles wave goodbye to the audience. They drive off the stage and then the closing credits roll as they drive in Wiggles World again. Following the closing credits is one last thanks to their sponsor at OzEmail Internet. Cover Design The front cover shows The Wiggles' heads in a door and Dorothy's at the bottom left corner. Trivia *During the Hot Potato intro, There Are bubbles in front. Possibly, Henry's Dance was also a song. Or a thing to do with bubbles. Or maybe the 1998 version of Henry the Octopus was a different song. *The Wiggly Big Show was remade in 2009 named "Big, Big Show" But it had Sam. *Although the back cover listes Tap Wags, It was not tap wags. Wags still did tapping. But it was "Magic Club Music". *The "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" song clip was remade in this video. In it, the Wiggles ride in the Big Red Car in Wiggle World. It is revealed that the 1998 live-action version of the Wiggles in the Big Red Car and their friends are seen. *The Halloran Sisters are Teenagers In This Video. *At the end of Bucket of Dew The Wiggles walk onstage, but Greg walks out with the guitar (In the beginning of the song Murray has the guitar) because Greg plays guitar on "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)". *During Toot Toot, The Wiggles don't appear onstage during the first verse because Murray didn't have his guitar (because it had to be onstage so Murray could dance to "Look Both Ways". *At the end of "Look Both Ways", the Wiggles do a pose which is later photo taken a year later. *This is the first video to show a prologue before the video title. *Drummer Tony Henry makes a cameo appearance as one of the people after Anthony presses Captain Feathersword's fast button. *Jeff isn't seen anywhere in "Move Your Arms Like Henry", despite the fact that he voices Henry the Octopus. *This is the second time Murray plays the dark yellow Takamine acoustic guitar. The first was Yummy Yummy. Wiggly Big Show Previews #ABC For Kids (Opening Video) #Oh, Wiggles Videos (Opening Video) Gallery WigglesWebsiteClip.jpg|The Wiggles in website clip WigglesWebsiteClip2.jpg|The Wiggles' website and OzEmail Internet TheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in Wigglehouse kitchen TheWigglyBigShowPrologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the Wiggly dressing room TheWigglyBigShowPrologue3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags wheelbarrowing TheWigglyBigShowTitle.jpg|Title of the video TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar1999Remake.jpg|The Wiggles in the 1999 remake of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Live.jpg|The Wiggles arriving in the Big Red Car TheWigglyBigShow-LookBothWays.jpg|Look Both Ways TonyHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Tony Henry cameoing ConfettiExplosion.jpg|A confetti explosion TapWags-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags doing a tap dance TapWags-WagsandtheWaggettes.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes TheWigglesasPirates.jpg|The Wiggles dressing up as pirates WagsinBackstageScene.jpg|Wags in backstage scene DorothyinBackstageScene.jpg|Dorothy in backstage scene TheWigglyBigShow-D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|Deleted song: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) TheWigglyBigShow-GregPlayingGuitar.jpg|Greg playing guitar TheWigglyBigShow-DorothywithLawnMower.jpg|Dorothy with lawn-mower TheWigglyBigShow-AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy Anthony,GregandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|What are these bubbles doing here?!? TheWigglyBigShow-MurrayonTelephone.jpg|Murray talking to the mechanic on the telephone MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Live.jpg|Everybody and Jeff Fatt plays Henry's Voice minus Jeff dancing to "Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheWigglyBigShow-WigglyMedley.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes TheWigglyBigShow-WigglyMedley2.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Greg AnthonyandSanta.png|Anthony and Santa Claus WigglyChristmasMedley.jpg|Wiggly Christmas Medley SydneyEntertainmentCentreLogo.jpg|Sydney Entertainment Centre logo in the credits TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar1999Remake2.jpg|The Wiggles passing their friends inside a house OzEmailInternet.jpg|OzEmail Internet on billboard Category:Wiggles videos Category:Live video Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:1999 Category:Non-released albums Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's